


Phil's Not Dead, No.

by azneraCarenza



Series: Diaries of the Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pheels, Phil'snotdead!, Someavengersspoilers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azneraCarenza/pseuds/azneraCarenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a week or so after the Avengers. May contain spoilers. Phil moves in with the team, and bemoans the loss of his suit.</p><p>Characters belong to Marvell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Not Dead, No.

“Sir, I’m not qualified for this kind of job.”  
“You’ve been handler for Agent’s Romanov and Barton for years without anyone getting killed. I’d say that’s enough of a miracle, let alone a qualification. Now get your ass over to that tower! Don’t make me say it again.”  
I sighed as I recalled my conversation with Fury. Assigned to the Avengers. Did he want me to die again?  
Not to mention Loki had ruined my best suit. And a lot of my internal organs, but that was my favourite suit! At least if I was living in the tower, I could charge a new one to Tony. I think I deserved that much at least. I pushed through the doors to the lobby without hesitation. I had my orders, and I would follow them through. I was just on my way to talk to the receptionist when the elevator doors opened, and Pepper stepped out. She looked at me briefly, and froze in her tracks.  
“Hello Pepper.”  
She strode over to me, enveloping me in a hug.  
“My god Phil! They told me you were dead!”  
“Well, they were correct for a few minutes anyway. Could you mind the internal organs, please?”  
She stepped away immediately as she noticed my grimace.  
“Sorry. But what are you doing here? Surely you should be resting.”  
“I’m the Avenger’s new handler. Fury sent me over here on the assumption that Tony would give me the extra floor he had built.”  
“I knew he was spying on us. Well, you will have that floor if I have anything to do with it. I’m taking you up myself.”  
With that, she took my wrist and dragged me into the elevator. If I didn’t know Stark, I’d be amazed by the sheer number of buttons, but then the guy never did do anything by halves. If I was going to stay here though, I’d need to do something about the elevator music. Tony’s taste in music simply was not good for the atmosphere.  
“JARVIS, do you have anything more relaxing on system? Classical or something?”  
The music immediately changed to a string quartet. Perfect. Pepper looked at me in admiration.  
“Wow, no one else has dared to try that. I’d look out if I were you.”  
Nothing I couldn’t handle. After what seemed like hours, we reached the appropriate floor. The doors opened, and Pepper dragged me out into the middle of the living room. Everyone was there, Bruce and Steve cooking while Tony took apart the appliances, and Clint and Natasha were playing suitably violent video games. I was idly wondering who would notice me first when Pepper shouted to get their attention.  
Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with an extremely angry looking pair of assassins sitting on me, and the other Avengers standing around. At least most of them seemed pleased, if surprised, to see me alive.  
“You two? Chest injuries here? I’m meant to be your handler, not your latest victim.”  
It took some explanation, but I think I finally convinced everyone that it really was me, and not an imposter.  
“We are glad to see you, son of Coul. Truly, I had thought you in Valhalla by now.”  
“Like he said, Agent. Next floor down is all yours.”  
I nodded my thanks to Tony, and went down to my room. It had been a long day, and I needed sleep. Just one more thing to do though.  
“JARVIS? Order me one of the most expensive suits you can find and put it on Tony’s bill.”  
I suspected I would lose many more suits before I was done with this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) If you have any prompts for these diaries, please leave in a comment, or find me on my tumblr at donotheyjudeme. Thanks :)


End file.
